You Can Run
by SupernaturalxFantasy
Summary: Seth thought that by badmouthing his Dominant would get him to pay more attention to him. He didn't know how right he was. One-shot! Implied sex, language, nothing too lemony


"Come out come out wherever you are. You know I'm gonna find you eventually so why not make this easier on yourself," the voice said.

I was hiding behind this large, granite boulder in the forest away from _him. _My Alpha. My Dominate. Jacob. My _mate_. I was trying to keep as quiet as possible so he couldn't find me. However, I knew that was impossible. Being a shapeshifter has its perks; the super strength, good looks, and keen senses to name a few. Because Jacob is the Alpha and my mate, he has it that much easier.

"Puppy, you should know that as soon as I find you I'm gonna fuck your tight ass 'til it's red and raw. You should know better than to run."

As much as being the Alpha's mate has its benefits, it also has its downsides. Jacob has a stronger, more intense dominant side to him. Being the Alpha, Jacob is bigger than the others. He's 7'3" and 265 pounds of pure Native American muscle. He has arms the size of my head, broad shoulders, a shredded eight-pack, thick tree trunk legs, a big round bubble ass that's great for gripping onto in bed, and let's just say he is extremely blessed in the cock department. Needless to say, my mate isn't a man to be trifled with. Yet, I can't stop myself from playing games.

"Sethy, I suggest if you don't want a vicious punishment you should come out from behind that boulder in three seconds."

_Crap! _He found me. I am so fucked it's not even funny. I'm not gonna be able to sit down for a week and that's with the quick healing.

"One…" Do I go?

"Two…" Think Seth think. If you try to run, chances are he'll catch you, beat your ass, fuck it savagely, and then drag you back home for more punishment. If you walk out from behind here with your tail between your legs, he may go easy on you. Oh, decisions, decisions.

"Three!"

And on that note, I shifted and ran for my life. I dodged trees and thorny bramble trying to get away from him. I could hear his breathing from behind me. I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught me. I jumped over fallen logs and swerved around trees but I could hear him closing in on me. He's trying to lead me to our clearing, so he can trap me.

_'Seth, just give up. You can't escape me. I promise if you stop this nonsense right now, I'll go easy on you,' _he said irritated.

_'No! I won't do it.'_ Man I am really itching for a fucking aren't I?

_'Puppy, what has you acting like this? You're never this defiant towards me,' _he asked whining.

_'As if you really don't know? Seriously Jacob I would have pegged you for a smarter Alpha than this,' _I told him with a snotty edge to my voice.

_'Okay, that's it puppy. I've warned you numerous times. Now you're really pissing me off,'_ he growled.

_'Boo-fucking-hoo, the Alpha doesn't know what the matter with his puppy is,' _I said acerbically.

_'What is your problem, puppy?_ _What has you running from me and defying me? You never act like this,' _he said.

_'Well if this is the only way that I can get your attention then maybe I'll have to do it more often,'_ I thought, being a little bitch.

_'THAT IS ENOUGH! I've had it with you acting like a frigid little bitch. I demand you tell me why you're acting this way,' _Jacob said with the double timbre of the Alpha command.

Before answering, I looked to see where we were. Great, the clearing. Now I'm definitely not getting out of this one. I held my tongue for as long as I could. Finally, after a few seconds, my thoughts betrayed me. _'You're never around anymore. You're always out running patrols or working at the garage. I hardly ever get to see you. I'm your god damn mate and these past few weeks the most I've gotten out of you was a kiss goodbye before patrol and a kiss hello after work. I see you for five minutes when you come in to shower and then you're off again. I'm sick of being left alone and I know, you're a busy man leading a pack of wolves and running your own garage. But I'm your fucking mate and I never get any time with you so I figured if I pulled this stunt, you'd at least have to chase me. This is the most I've talked to you in weeks and it hurts, Jacob. It hurts so much,' _I told him, spilling out my emotions from the past couple weeks.

I didn't even realize I shifted back until I felt warm arms surround my sobbing body. "Why didn't you tell me you felt this way puppy? I would have taken less shifts at the garage and shortened my patrols," he said soothing me, stroking my hands with his thumbs.

"Because, I you're hardly ever home and I didn't wanna bother you with my petty problems," I practically whispered.

"Well then how about this, just you and me for the next two weeks. Sam can take over my Alpha duties and Quil and Embry can run the shop. I can spend a full fourteen days with you and only you. What do you say?" He asked giving me his trademark full blown sunshine smile.

"That sounds wonderful considering it has been how long since I've been properly fucked?" I asked smirking.

"You make an excellent point my beautiful mate. I think that we should rectify that statement right…about…now." After weeks of being alone, I finally got my mate to pay attention to me and as an added bonus, nonstop sex for the next two weeks. Thank you werewolf hormones!

**I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It came to me while doing my math homework and I thought since I haven't published anything in forever might as while type this one out. Sorry for all you followers of Enforced Desires. I promise I'm working on another chapter. I have extreme writer's block and life has been hectic so please bear with me. Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Much Love and Hugs,**

**~SupernaturalxFantasy~**

**xoxo**


End file.
